


I Can't Believe We Just Did That

by ogawaryoko



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets' Translations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, First Time, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们避开警察的盘问，把John手里的火药残留清除干净，然后吃了炒饭和点心当宵夜。现在，即使已是凌晨两点半，回到公寓的John仍因肾上腺素作用而兴奋不已。</p>
<p>原文链接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe We Just Did That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Can't Believe We Just Did That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640876) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



“你还没告诉我，你那张纸上写着什么。”John朝Sherlock还捏在手里把玩的纸条点点头。

他们避开警察的盘问，把John手里的火药残留清除干净，然后吃了炒饭和点心当宵夜。现在，即使已是凌晨两点半，回到公寓的John仍因肾上腺素作用而兴奋不已。

Sherlock把大衣丢上沙发靠背，举起纸条。“我这个写着‘有领头人，就有追随者’。”他皱着鼻子把东西放在茶几上。

脱下毛衣，John轻笑不已。发觉腿竟然一点也不打颤的他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，坐在Sherlock提供的椅子里。“好吧，那倒——”

“既然你没有把床搬进来，我认为我们得在我的床上做爱了。”Sherlock解下围巾，挂到门后。

“等等，什么？你刚才对我说什么啦？”John坐直身体看着Sherlock。

“我觉得用沙发也可以，但出汗时皮肤直接接触到皮革的感觉我不太喜欢。”Sherlock边解衬衫扣子边穿过房间——要是他不必从一堆书上跳过来的话这个过程就更赏心悦目了。他小心翼翼地坐到John的大腿上，丢掉衬衫。“或者就在这儿骑你。”侦探慢吞吞地摆动着臀部。

“Sherlock，我以为你不会……你知道……不会干这类事。”虽然这么说，John的手却还是扶住了对方饱满的臀部。他的脑袋后仰，靠在椅背上，仰视着对方。

Sherlock拍开他的手翻了个白眼。“我没有想要跟你交往，John。只不过想给这个夜晚画上美好句点而已。”他垂下头，舌头舔过John紧绷的下颌线条。“白天你就可以继续自称异性恋，而我也正好心满意足。”他把John的T恤往上扯着，解开，并因John毫无抗拒而露出笑容。

“为什么你改了主意？”John靠近他，嘴唇含住一颗小小的乳头，用舌头撩拨到它挺立起来为止。他又一次双手捧住室友的臀部把他朝自己拉。

“你杀了他。我已经能确定自己拿错了药片，所以今天晚上你救了我一命，John。”Sherlock退却了几分，从下巴到两人身体接触之间形成一条苍白的弧线。他抓住椅子的扶手缓缓起伏。“过去我从来没被人救过。这简直太叫我兴奋了。再加上忙了一整晚，还有你晚餐时对我明显的意图……如果再不赶快操我，恐怕我会咬你的。”

“好吧，如果你这么想……”John把Sherlock再推后一些，一手在他背后搂住他站起来。Sherlock动了动，两条腿紧紧地夹着他。“那么，就去你房间。我也不想在真皮沙发上摩擦。”

John把他朝卧室里抱，一路上每走几步都会把Sherlock粗暴地推在桌子上，冰箱上，墙壁上，乃至最后卧室的房门上。Sherlock的嘴唇被他吻得红肿，白皙的皮肤上有各种微小的吻痕。“你想在上面还是下面？我无所谓。”John把Sherlock放上床，剥掉自己的牛仔裤和内裤。

用一只手肘支撑起身体的Sherlock贪婪地打量他。“你倒是完全不知道害羞为何物嘛，嗯？”他仰面躺下，解下长裤踢到床尾。“我喜欢在下面。衣柜旁边的包里你能找到安全套和润滑剂。我不喜欢后入式被操。可以面对面做吗？”在肩膀下垫了几个枕头之后，Sherlock慢吞吞地抚弄自己。

“老天，求你别用那个字。从你嘴里说出来感觉淫荡了十倍。”John哼哼着，找出一盒未拆封的安全套和半瓶无色无味的液体。他撕开一片安全套包装，套弄了自己一番，然后戴上。他最恨事到临头才戴套子了。那东西会使感觉变钝，他比较喜欢多花一点时间适应。

“什么字，John？操？”Sherlock躺平身体，一只脚勾在John背后沿着他的脊柱向上滑，最后脚趾探进他的头发里。“那让你很困扰？”他缩回脚，两条腿分开。“知道我多想被你操让你很困扰吗？用那根巨大的惊人的老二深深里插进我的屁股里？上帝，John，你看看自己。你的老二都快和我的手腕一样粗了……”Sherlock失却耐心地含住自己两根手指，沾染唾液，再“啵”地一声拔出来。他把手伸向自己腿间，涂抹那个小洞。

“这里让我来。”John把Sherlock的手挪开，趴下。“把腿抬起来一——对，就那样，谢谢。”他靠向对方那片湿热的密处。

“John，你不必……做……别管我。真棒，感觉好极了。”

愉快地微笑着，John用手指掰开Sherlock的臀瓣，开始以舌头舔弄。他用大量唾液舔湿那块皮肤，等湿润后再把舌尖伸进去，刺穿那圈括约肌。

“手指，John，拜托。”Sherlock一手抓住那头浅金色短发，一手抓住床单。他挺起腰，私处敏感的皮肤被John脸颊上的胡茬子刮得刺痛。“昨天下午你回家前我就自慰过了。应该能很轻松地扩张。”

“你确定？好吧，放松，伙计。”John在手指上滴了些润滑剂，把它焐热。

“只管干就好！”Sherlock瞪着他，简单粗暴地说。

“嘿！注意口气！”John在他的大腿上拍了一记，接着把一根手指直插到底。Sherlock说得对。在一开始的紧致过后，他的身体十分迫切地就接纳了这个外来之物。John凝眉，弯曲手指试探着，找到了那个小小的前列腺凸起。那儿机能完全正常，反应也很大。

“别再给我做指检了医生。”Sherlock朝他不甚沉着地笑笑，躺回枕头。“快操我。”他用拳头敲了一下床，对天花板龇牙叫道。

John慢慢抽出手指，跪坐在床上。“看在上帝份上，”他低吼着把Sherlock的腰抬起来拉到腿上，“你最好给我一次有生以来最爽的体验。因为你绝对是最烦人的一个对象。”他抓住Sherlock的胳膊把他拉起来，让他坐好，面对面。“来，干点儿什么。”他吻他，舔进他的口腔，吸吮他的嘴唇。“骑上来，宝贝，快。”

John为自己的性器涂上润滑。薄膜在他的动作下发出细小的湿润的声响。“来了。”他扭动着腰对准位置。

Sherlock咬着嘴沉下身体。当John的性器才进入一点点膨大的前端他就呜咽着退开。“抱——抱歉。我坐得太快。”他抹了把脸，咳了两声。“没事。再来？”

John亲吻他的脖颈，在锁骨上吸出一小块印记。会有围巾把它挡住的。这么想着，John一只手上下爱抚他的背脊，然后来到臀部将那里分开。“没关系，亲爱的。你尽可以慢慢来。还要我再为你多准备一下吗？”

“不，我只是……需要……”微微撅着嘴，Sherlock低头看去。他注视着自己的一举一动再度沉下身体。这一次当John进入时他停下了。“给我一点儿时间。”他抓住John的肩膀，身体不断地打着哆嗦。“你比我习惯的尺寸要大得多。我最大号的情趣用品也比你小了将近两公分。”他把脸靠在对方的头顶。“请给我多点耐心。”

John往后躺去，两手撑着床板。“当然，Sherlock。你要多久就多久。”他斜过身体，一手抚摸侦探肌肉绷紧的长腿。“我哪儿也不去。”

点点头，Sherlock又下沉了些许。他双唇微启，双目微合，好几分钟之后才完全把John纳入体内。“痛。”他嘟哝着，指甲都嵌进John的皮肤。“痛得很舒服。我感觉……天啊，John，我感觉自己被撑得好开。是不是……”

John躺了下来。他两手握住Sherlock的细腰。“太他妈棒了，宝贝。感谢上帝还隔着一层安全套，不然我早就缴械投降。”他屈起腿踩在床上。“告诉我什么时候可以动。”他望进对方的眼睛。

John从未见过如此美丽的情景。Sherlock浑身都泛着粉色，咬着嘴唇，两只手掌平摊在John的胸膛上。他还歪着头，表情柔弱而不设防。

“让我来？”他抬起臀部，以动作表示道。当John的性器前端退到入口时，他轻笑着再坐下去，与John身体贴合。

“哦哦……上帝，Sherlock。如果不痛请再来一次。就是这样！”John的头猛地往床垫上撞，“你真是绝妙无比亲爱的。我知道你会很棒。昨天晚上，见过你以后，我就自己撸了一发。”John汗湿的双手在Sherlock身上逡巡，仿佛要尽可能地抚遍他的全部。“我想象你这张美丽的嘴巴含住我。我射得可激烈了，还叫着你的名字。”

Sherlock的呼吸变为急促的低喘，黑色卷发随着他的上下起伏而跳动不已。“摸我，John。你可以动了。”他抬起臀部，等待着。

“那你可得稳住，亲爱的。”John握着他细长的分身开始摩擦，同时激烈又迅猛地挺腰，每次都撞得Sherlock摇摇晃晃。即使戴着保险套，John也能感觉到他最细微的绞紧与抽搐。仿佛自己的老二被吞进去，吸得更深入。他已经觉得有一团火热聚集在下腹。

“快点，John。”Sherlock哽咽道，垂着头指甲深深地抠进男人的胸口。“要到了，马上就要到了。你得加快节奏，求你！”

John失笑，手里动作更快。“谢天谢地，Sherlock。我忍得很辛苦。”他另一只手握住Sherlock的，与他十指交缠。“我也快到了，亲爱的。和我一起。艹！Sherlock，就来了！”他瞪大双眼，迎来一片极乐。

还没来得及祈祷Sherlock也能一起，John就感到那个颤抖的甬道开始挤压自己。Sherlock的性器在他手里弹跳，然后他发出一声低泣与John同时越过巅峰。John感觉安全套被盈满了，而自己的胸口和小腹则溅上白色浊液。他在余韵中徜徉，手指沾上Sherlock的精液放到口中。“艹……我的上帝……Sherlock，真是不可思议……”

Sherlock，微微颤抖着，倒在John身上。这个动作使John从他体内退出。“多谢你戴着安全套，John。”他胡乱亲吻John的脸颊。“我讨厌清理流到自己腿上的精液。”他精疲力尽，软绵绵地躺到一边，两手抓着头发。“老天……做爱都是这样吗？我都不记得哪次能做到这样了。是不是……？”

John从地上拽起自己的旧T恤擦拭身体。他把安全套扯下来，打了个结，等着之后去处理。“我也从没有这样的感觉。”他把一条胳膊伸到Sherlock脑袋后面。“你……我能指望这种事多来几次吗？我的意思是，冒险之后，乘兴而做？”

Sherlock打着呵欠在John身边蜷缩了起来。“不知道。这一次是你救了我的结果。”他用手肘支着头，挑起眉毛。“你指望那种事会在将来发生多少次？”

 

END


End file.
